Never Leave Me
by Cat's Pajamas
Summary: Max finds Rachel in a state of terror, and attempts to be her partner once more. Romance and angst abound. High rating for nudity and things that have next to nothing to do with this chapter.


__

This story is mine. MINE!!! Max Steel isn't. I'm not making any money off of this. None. Like, none none. I'm not worth suing either. All you'd get is my laptop and... my awesome couch. NO!! Not the couch!! I love that couch! So yes. I own nothing. Nothing. Well, I own Sleet and Boo. They're mine. But nothing else! Wait, they're not even in this. I thank myself for this fic, for having such hentai thoughts. Oops. Umm... Yeah. I rated it high for a reason, but I'm not telling you why. This is a standoff? Is that what they're called? Who knows. Can't remember. So yes. This took my way too long to write, so you'd better like it damnabit. Mhm. It's late, I'm allowed to mass curse. I'm not going to though. Excuse all the typos, I'll probably fix them later. Or not. Who knows? Once again, can't remember. I think I should go now. Watch out!! Angst and fluff galore.

Max Steel, super agent supreme. He always loved saying that in the back of his head. It made him laugh. Anyway, as we were saying, Max Steel, super agent supreme, was making his way down to Berto's office when a red light flashed above, the warning siren that went with it, out of place in the normally fairly serene environment. It was a weekend after all, although then again, super villains don't usually take days off. That siren only meant one thing; there was a disaster in the making. He was about to call Berto, when a message came over the PA system that before this, Max hadn't even known was there.

"There is an emergency in section MA3. Members of Team Crepúsculo in serious condition. Unknown number of agents down. We need agents down here, now."

Smith's voice rang with authority, and Max couldn't help but feel great pride in his father. Finally, it struck him. Crepúsculo. That was Rachel's team! She might be Mairiot's replacement, but that also meant she had to take care of one of the highest teams in Europe. Team Crepúsculo... Berto had given her that name. He knew it was some deep secret, but he never understood what. It was just another secret that she and Berto shared, one of many.

He raced down the halls, blood pumping in his ears. Why did this place have to be so damn big?! If anything had happened to Rachel, he swore... Swore what? Everything, that's what! Oh how flighty ones mind was when racing down to one of the med bays worried about their future. Future?! Whoa, where'd that come from? He might love Rachel but- Love?! Ye gads, what is this world coming to? Crazy! She's only been gone, what? A couple months? Yes, about that. But oh, did he ever miss her. His beautiful Green Eyes. His? His?! But she was happy, she was the head honcho, and according to the reports, doing a damn fine job. What could have happened? No... oh no... anything but that... Rachel!! Oh God. Big guy upstairs? Please let her be okay, please... He turned a corner sharply, whacking into whom other than...

Berto. His eyes were already tired, and he was donned in a lab jacket. Max eyed him, and was about to run by, when he held up an arm.

"New and improved look, bro?" Max grinned weakly.

"There's a low on doctors in the medical bay. I'm just here until we can get some reinforcements from out east," Berto said with a sigh, pushing his glasses up onto his nose, "Most of the-"

"Look, I'm real interested in all your fancy brilliant people talk, but I have to go find Rachel so-" he started, turning towards where Roberto had came.

"You're not going to find her that way, hermano. We know Rachel was on the plane, but after that... she just seemed to disappear. She's not answering any thing, and we're really worried about her condition," Roberto said, his voice lacking emotion. Whatever had caused these agents to come in had been big. It took a lot to render Dr. Roberto Martinez without feeling.

"I'm going-"

"Looking for her. I know. Move Steel," Roberto finished, keeping on his way to the medical supply room.

Wasting no time, Max fled towards... where? Actually, he had just started running, not really thinking about what he was doing. Typical Max move. He paused only a moment before heading towards the dormitory-like rooms. Rachel would head to her room, wouldn't she? Oh who knew? She had disappeared from contact hadn't she? That was probably the least Rachel thing he had ever heard of. Whipping around the final corner, her paused in front of her door. Rachel never let him in here. Ever. She considered it unprofessional. It was wrong. They had been partners, not lovers, just partners. Max had always retorted that they were friends too, and friends invited each other into their dorms. Rachel had been into his plenty of times. In fact, there was the little bedroom incident where... Whoa. Breathe Josh. No hentai here. It wasn't her fault that he didn't lock the door while he was changing. 

So there he was, standing in front of Rachel Leed's apartment, staring at the door handle, and thinking hentai thoughts about Rachel. That's great! Way to go Max Steel, super hero slash agent supreme. Ooo! Added hero now have we? Oh shut up and just open the door. What if she's in trouble? Oh God! What if she isn't even in here, what if- Just open the friekin door!!

Placing his hand on the handle, he pushed open the door with a swift swing. Just in case he lost his nerve, he leapt into the doorway, flicking on the lightswitch near the frame. His breath caught, hand moving to his the frame. Oh Lordy be... Blood was everywhere... In a trail it started, moving aimlessly in patterns around the room until it headed towards what he assumed was Rachel's bedroom. 

"Oh Rachel... what happened... Oh baby..." he whispered softly.

He didn't even let his mind argue with him on why the hell he had just called her baby, it was too busy spinning at the possibilities of what had just happened to Rachel. He practically ran through the small apartment, leaping over the coffee table without a pause and...

Ran into her door. Okay, not the smartest thing he'd ever done, it's the thought that counts. What thought? Shut up!! With that final retort, the door flew open, his eyes madly searching for the blonde. She wasn't hard to miss.

She was standing at the window, her eyes distant and cold. It was frightening, that expression of nothingness. A white blanket was wrapped around her small form, covering her shoulders and all other body parts bellow from view. One slender fingered hand was pressed against the pane of glass, as if she was trying to break free. As he stepped forward, she could hear her breathing in the silent room, sharp intakes of air, as if she was afraid of lacking it. The moonlight paled her features, causing her red hair to darken and the streaks of...

Red hair. Streaks of? His eyes widened, and he ran to her side, feeling as if in that half a moment of watching her, she had escaped from his sights. 

"Rachel?! Is that you?" he cried.

She didn't move. Didn't speak. Didn't even blink. His heart pounded, feeling as if she would fall right then. Thoughts and questions ran through his mind, all unfitting in the terrifying silence.

"Rache...?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder, afraid she might disappear right then in front of him.

She flinched at the touch, jumping back. Her head turned, an almost blind and icy glare fixating on him. He tried not to shudder at that gaze, instead reaching out to brush back a piece of hair from her eyes. Her hand snapped up, fiercely slapping him away.

"Don't touch me! No one would ever want to touch me..."

Her shoulders moved, causing the blanket to fall to the floor. He gaped, trying not to take her right then and there into his arms. She was a mess of blood, her uniform torn in multiple places. Her hair and face was streaked with the rust coloured mess, drying and crumpling around her. 

"Oh Rachel… What happened to you?" he said softly.

She didn't answer, and he bolding stood in front of her, running his hands over her. She didn't say anything, nor did she run, but she flinched noticeably as he checked her for a wound to cause this much blood. He couldn't find one, and narrowed his eyes, taking her hands. Slowly pulling her, he made his way backwards. She stood her ground, as stubborn as always, looking at him with such distance. With a soft sigh, he deftly lifted her into his arms. She felt so light, as he easily walked towards the bathroom. Once there, he set her on the vanity, crossing his arms and looking at her with probing eyes. She remained silent, staring back unblinking. He sighed quietly, pondering a moment, but not long enough to actually think about his future actions. Turning to the shower behind him, her adjusted the water to an almost boiling temperature, the kind of heat he knew Rachel preferred. He kissed her nose lightly to assure her of himself, and took hold of the zipper at her throat. Pulling it down swiftly, Max pushed the uniform down her shoulders. As he detangled each arm from the blue material, he took her waist, lifting Rachel slightly and pulling the remainder of the attire over her butt and down her waist. He met up with a pair of boots there, which he had forgotten about, and for obvious reasons. He crouched down. Untying each lace, he slid the boots over her ankles, pulling the socks with them, and finished by yanking off clothing. He looked up into her eyes, which she had now actually moved to look down and her, and fought down a blush. This was something he had dreamed of for ages, and now he didn't even have time to enjoy it. He had to be professional about this... He had to be her partner again. With a deep breath he stood up, coming close to the young blonde agent as her reached around to her back. His hands shook, despite his best efforts, as his brain screamed, reminding him exactly what he was doing as he unhooked the clasp on her black bra. He slipped the underwear from her shoulders, reminding himself to keep his gaze at her eyes the entire time. Sliding his sight down her, he hooked his thumbs in her panties, yanking those down as well. A blush crept up on him, sending a red colour throughout his face, as he picked her up, setting her on her feet in the shower. Pulling the curtain back, he sat on the toilet, watching the blood swirl down the drain. The water ran pure and clear after a few moments, and his eyes upturned to the silhouette of Rachel behind the palest of blue curtains.

"Are you planning on ever talking to me, Rache? Or are you just going to keep this as another one of your secrets? I'll flush if you don't tell me what is going on..." he added, trying to lighten up the situation with a grin.

Her silence was all that answered him, and his shoulders slumped, still watching her slight form. It wavered slightly, and his eyes widened as her knees buckled. Running to her, he tore at the shower curtain, jumping in and catching Rachel just before her head hit the damp white tile. Tears fell from her dark green eyes as he stood, pulling her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, feeling his hair dampen as she sobbed.

"Shh... shh... it's alright, love... just let it all out... Just cry... That'a girl. That's my Green Eyes... Shh..." he whispered in her ear, kissing the tender lobe occasionally. 

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was being so... open. He had dreamed of this for so long, of holding her like this, and yet he never expected that this... of all things...

"There was an attack."

Rachel's tears had slowly been drawn out, and after her long silence, her voice was startling against the noise of the pelting water.

"It was supposed to be an award ceremony... The "I Can" awards. It's for little kids, little disabled children who have done amazing things. No one expected villains to attack there, it even seemed too low for them. But they did. They came out of no where Max. Just showed up and demanded to be heard. My team happened to be nearby, so we all went, even I. Normally I don't, I'm not supposed to, but we were lacking agents... I arrived just as they pulled out their guns. I tried to stop them but..." she choked, trembling slightly, and he twisted to lightly kiss her neck, before resting his chin on the crown of her hair.

"There was so much blood... everyone around me... Marie and Aiden are dead because of them... They even killed the little boy Max. That boy little boy. He had learned to read. He's a disabled boy, he's not even supposed to be able to be capable of talking and he learned to read! They shot him down in cold blood, laughing. Just laughing... and there was nothing I could do..." Rachel said, her voice finally catching again as she broke into tears once more.

He cried for her then. For all the pain she was feeling. He knew the life of the agent was hard, but until now he had always thought that he was the only one with such fears. Max knew it was stupid, everyone must be afraid of something, but Rachel? She seemed so strong. Yet here she was, crying for a little boy she could never save. She turned around in his arms, placing her ear to his chest. Wrapping a pair of strong arms around his waist she pulled herself close, eyes half closed. He looked down at her, mildly surprised at her boldness even though she was nude, but didn't object, merely held her that much tighter. Another one of those obvious reasons. She stood there, listening to him breathe, listening to his heart beat, listening to the shudder rumble in his ribs as her fingers fell around his form. The water was growing colder, and was now the temperature of her salty tears, as her lips parted.

"Promise me something," she said, more command than request.

"Anything."

"Never leave me."

"Never."

He was surprised by his swift answer, yet he gathered he had always known. He never would leave her, never again. He stood back a trifle, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, and lightly kissed her briefly. Before she had time to regester what had just happened, he scooped her up into his arms and stepped out of the shower, setting the dripping Rachel on the fuzzy shower matt. With a quick pull, he snapped one of the pale blue towers from it's bar and wrapped it around her slight form, letting his hands rub the well muscled flesh dry. He was working on her calves when he finally noticed her amused look, raising his head to meet her gaze.

"I really don't need to be doing this, do I?" he said with an impish grin.

Her smirk was his response, and he got to his feet, turning around to leave her private. He pulled another towel from it's hanging place and ruffled up his damp hair, quickly sweeping the terry over his waterproof uniform. Finally, he leapt over to the shower, where he turned off the water, all without ever letting his gaze off of the platinum sink, where Rachel's reflection was held.

He turned as she coughed, a towel wrapped daintily around her. 

"Do I need to carry you again, m'lady?

"I really don't think that's necessary!" she laughed, as he scooped her up, spinning her around.

He walked out of the bathroom, throwing her onto the surprisingly clean bed, and nearly dislodging her towel.

"Thank you for flying Steel airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"I'd enjoy it more I got some pyjamas."

He bowed, swiftly making his way towards the set of drawers against the wall. After pulling open her sock drawer, her underwear drawer, and her shorts drawer, he finally came across her pyjamas. With a wicked grin he whipped one out, hiding it behind his back.

"What do have there, Mr. Steel?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile.

From behind him he pulled a green night-gown, dancing it in front of her eyes. She rolled those eyes suggestively, earning the silk item on her head. Rachel pulled it off of her hair and glared, not keeping it long as he grinned at her. Rachel moved a finger, indicating he turn, which he did after much mock whining. She removed the towel, slipping the night-gown over her head and onto her slim form, before throwing the towel at the brunette agent.

"I'm guessing I can turn around now?" he asked, spinning to face her.

"You had to pick the only piece of semi-sexy sleepwear I own, didn't you Max?"

He looked her over, whistling, "And now I'm glad I did."

A flush crept over her face and neck as she slid back, climbing under the sheets. Max made his way to her side, tucking the pristine fabric under her arms, and smoothing back her hair. He bent down, lightly kissing her now clear forehead. He paused a moment, took a deep breath, and moved his kisses down until he finally met her lips, softly kissing her sweet lips. She almost sighed, placing a hand up and around his neck, as the kiss lengthened. He pulled back slightly, gazing into her eyes, and straightened his back, her hand dropping from his neck. He missed her touch instantly. Making to turn, Rachel's hand caught his wrist.

"Max... please... don't leave me tonight."

"Rachel, I..."

He looked down at her, trying to think of something professional to say. He had just undressed her, showered with her, and towelled her off, and yet he could not even stay with the woman he loved. Well, that made up his mind.

"I love you, Rache."

"As I love you."

He leapt over her form, causing a light giggle to escape her lips, and slid beneath her bed's sheets. Leaning over he kissed her neck, and she turned her back to him, sighing softly. His fingers traced patterns along her spine, listening for her even, sleeping breath. He heard it after short moments, but continued the touch.

"You are so beautiful... to me... You're everything I hoped for... you're everything I dreamed... I don't remember... the rest of the words... I think I'm going to stop now... lest I wake you up with my awful singing..." he sang softly, his breath rustling her hair.

She moaned softly and he smirked.

"Hey, it's not that bad..."

She chuckled, and he looked at her with a stunned expression.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he said, in his best mother impersonation.

"You're supposed to be holding me."

"Yes 'mam."

With a shot of his arms, he pulled her close. She rolled, putting her cheek to his chest. Snuggling in closer, they sighed in contentment. For long moments they lay there, listening to each other, relishing in the feel of each other.

"Do I have to sing again, or will you fall asleep on your own?" Max said.

"No, no, anything but that," Rachel chuckled, mock snoring.

They laughed and closed their eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly, their dreams twining together.


End file.
